Diego's ride of Fatherhood
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: Diego and Shira have had cubs and ready for what ever life throws at them. But what if a bad tempured monkey came back and uses the cubs as a weakness Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, and if you want to know who ma is check out my other called party in the ice age baby. By the way Emma is 11 and she can't grow and and from the future.**

Shira's Pov

I was sitting in the cave, hardly pregnant the cub are sure to come any day now. Just then My tummy felt weird, like it was upside down, "Oh no!" I said, my water broke.

I looked around the cave the only person who was in there was Emma and she was drinking water and reading a book turning the page with her tail, why are humans so boring, Lucky Manny adopted her, but that's not the point

"The Cubs are coming" I yelled and Emma spat out her drink "WHAT!" Emma shouted "DIEGO! MOM! oh god, oh my god, oh my..." I slapped her around the face

"Thanks" Emma said and then said "I'll Go get my mom and Diego" Emma yelled and

ran out.

In about five seconds Emma was back with Ellie and Diego

"Ahhh" I groaned It hurt like crazy

"Okay just keep breathing" Diego said

"Oh ya think!" I yelled.

Diego Pov

Oh god I was freaking out, I'm going to be a Father in less then ten minutes.

Shira was in Pain, Was it really that bad?, Ellie told Emma to get out and don't come in until the cubs have Come.

"Keep breathing! Their coming" Ellie said

"Here we go" I thought

The herd waited out side the cave.

And Diego walked out and Smiled.

"Where are the cubs?" Emma said

"there coming now" Diego said

Shira walked out too and stood next to Diego. "We'll do it in Order" Diego said

"Renee" Shira called

A Bright orange small sabre tooth cub came crawling out, she looked proud and strong and she had Hazel eyes.

"Rodney" Diego said

A grey cub with orange stripes walked out, he looked dopey and boyish, really, he also had green eyes.

"Hey look a offspring that we can teach" Crash said, Rodney stumble towards them, "Oh no you don't" Diego said and Picked the tiny cub by its neck,

"And the youngest Rilla" Shira called gently

A really small Cub came out she had purred white fur and blue eyes

"There so cute" Emma and Peaches said eyeing the new family

"I hope your ready Diego" Manny said.

"For what?" Diego said

"For craziest ride of your life"The mammoth said

"HEY!" Emma and Peaches said a little insulted.

"Why do I have the feeling that he's right?" Diego thought


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later

Diego was teaching Renee how to hunt.

"Now you have to crouch down so your prey can't see you" He said to his daughter

"Crouch down got it Daddy" Renee said and crouch down

"Now gently stalk it and growl" He said

"Stalk and growl" Renee repeated and have out a cute growl.

"And then- Ow!" Diego started as a pebble

"Ow" Renee said

"No, Sweetheart you don't do that" He said

And turned around, three figures were in the trees.

"Huh I wonder who that could be" He said playfully.

Rodney and the possums hung upside down.

"Look Dad! Uncle Crash and Uncle Eddie tort me to how to hang by my claws!" the cub said happily.

"Oh really" Diego said unimpressed by what the two brother possums tort his _saber_ son to act like a possum.

"Rodney why did you do that to daddy" Renee said

"I didn't" Rodney said

And an upside down Emma came with a straw in her hand.

"Yeah, It was me uncle Diego, Why not teach my only boy cousin to be playful and not boring like you" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that last part?" Diego asked his niece.

"Errr.. Abort the mission! dive dive dive!" Emma shouted and the four ran off home.

"can we carry on now daddy?" Renee asked her father, with big pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Sweetie not now is getting dark, come on let's go home." Diego said and his daughter trotted after him.

"Come Rilla just give it a try maybe you would like to make new friends" Shira said to her Daughter who was hiding Under a small log. There where at the park near there cave that manny made.

"No to scary Mommy" Rilla said.

"would you do it for aunty Ellie" Ellie asked the white cub.

"No Auntie Ellie" Rilla said

"Oh well, come on let's go home and see if Daddy has anything to eat." Shira said picking the cub up by her scuff.

"Let's go" Shira said as they walked off.

"Now, Shira what are trying to teach the kids, don't talk with ya mouth full" Ellie joked, Shira evil-eyed her

"Not in the mood, Ells" She said.

"granny I can't find your teeth anywhere I'm sorry, Where did you leave them?" Sid asked Granny and Emma, Crash, Eddie and Rodney returned.

"Looking for theses" Emma said pulling out granny's teeth.

"Wha, Huh, Emma were did you get those" Sid asked gobsmacked

"Oh I found them by them water fall" Emma said and handed them to granny.

"Thanks Darling, Such a nice girl, I am so glad I have such a good great granddaughter, not like Sidney" Granny said

"But granny-" Sid was cut of by Manny and Peaches arguing.

"Oh and here's Dad and peaches with the argument of the hour" Emma said

"Dad why can't you just let me have my own life?" Peaches yelled

"That Ethan boy was going to kiss you" Manny shouted

"There was no reason the hit him on the head." Peaches shouted.

"alright that it" Ellie said, Shira by her side, Shira put Rilla down and nodded.

Diego ran up with Renee on his back and a huge, dead, Deer in his jaws. it stunk

"Oh what is that?, A dead deer or a inside of a camel?!" Emma coughed as Rodney, Crash and Eddie played Dead.

"Okay, Dinner time" Ellie said

And the animals dug into fruit, and berries and the sabers ripped apart the deer.

After a meal, Everyone started to go to bed, Emma, Ellie, Peaches and the possums whipped there tails around a branch and hung there while Manny lay down beneath them.

Diego, Shira and the cubs slept inside the cave on a moss bed and Sid and Granny slept on some rocks.

A monkey pirate was looking at them though a telescope.

"Ha ha, I'm coming for you Mammoths and that traitor Shira"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to give my friends some credit for helping me coming up with this chapter so I named Named some charaters after them**

Peaches and her friends where hanging out at the falls.

"Peaches, I love ya new hair style" Steffie said.

"Yeah so do I" Ethan said happily and was going to hug her if not a young human came sliding up from behind a rock with a her best friends, Yasmin a meerkat who was on her shoulder and Anna a Polar bear by her side.

"Stop right there, tusk boy" Three of them shouted.

"What are you three doing here?"

Peaches asked crossly

"Ummm" Emma and Anna started

"Manny told us to spy on you and he bribed us with sugar Berries I couldn't say no" Yasmin blurted out quickly easily having a sugar rush.

Emma flick the meerkat on the head.

"Yasmin, you blew our plan" Emma said angrily.

"Well done" Anna growled

"So dad sent you" Peaches said and raise a eyebrow.

"Noooo- Yeah dad sent us" Emma said guiltily

"Is there anymore" Peaches asked

Rodney,Rilla and Renee fell out a tree.

"Emma!" Peaches said

"What, It was my turn to babysit them" Emma said, Anna and Yasmin nodded in agreement and so did the cubs.

"Ahhhh!" They all whipped around and Steffie was being attacked by a brown blurred thing.

"Get it off, Get it off!" Steffie yelled.

Emma, Peaches, Yasmin, Anna and the cubs ran up.

Emma and her friends bursted out laughing.

"Get if OFF!" Steffie ordered

"Alright" Emma Said and placed Yasmin on Anna's back.

She jump on the stylish mammoth's Back and grab the brown thing and slid off.

She put it down. "No way, Buck!?" Emma said happily.

"Hiya Emma, How life treating ya?" Buck asked her

"Can't complain" Emma said "How the snowflake?"

"Same old same old" Buck said

Emma notice that her friends where thill there.

"Guys this is buck, mine and Peaches' uncle, he comes from the dinosaur world" Emma said,

They looked at her like she was crazy, Accept Rilla, who was hiding behind peaches' leg.

"Buck this is my best friends Yasmin the meerkat and Anna the Polar bear." Emma said

"Hi" They both said.

"Thats Steffie and Peaches' boyfriend Ethan" Emma said smoothly

"Yo" Steffie said

"Sup?" Ethan said

"And Diego's cubs-" Emma started but Buck interrupted her.

"The tiger's cubs?" Buck said.

"Yeah, Rodney, Renee and Rilla" Yasmin said quickly again having another sugar rush.

"How can you be having another sugar rush?" Emma sighed

"Anna gave me her sugar berry"

Yasmin shouted

"What I wasn't hungry" Anna said and shrugged.

"Talking of the cubs where are they" Peaches asked

Then was an evil laugher they all turn around.

"Looking for something?" Gutt said.

There was Renee, Rodney and Rilla wriggling in his grip.

Yasmin squealed and bounce on peaches's tusk.

"Evil monkey!, Evil monkey!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want from us Gutt?" Emma hissed.

"Oh nothing, just my revenge" Gutt said.

"Oh, I'm Gutt I can't get over an awesome herd beating me and stole a couple of boats" Anna mocked the pirate.

"What was that, Polar bear?" Squint said zipped up to the polar bear's face

"Oh no, the silly easter bunny told you off, what ever shall you do" Emma said slowly

"what you call me, girlie" squint hissed at her.

"Go get your chocolate eggs" Emma said and Hit him on the head.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, What is going on here, Emma?" Buck said

"Uncle Buck, Lets get ready to kick some pirate butt" Emma said

"Oh you wanna dance do ya, Human?" Gutt said

"Yeah she does" Yasmin said climbing on to peaches' head.

"Not helping" Emma Said though her teeth.

"Ha ha bring it on" Gutt said

Emma ready her fingers to grab her dagger. Gutt gave the cubs to Flynn(Who snuggled them) and got ready to and was about luge but (Surprise for KaylaDestroyer ;D). "Captain there just kids you can't fight them" Raz said "Maybe we could come back some other time"

"Who asked for your help" Gutt said shoving her down and scratched her.

Yasmin ran down to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah" Raz

"What are you doing, get back up and fight these missable lot of nats!" Gutt yelled

"No I'm on there team now and don't you forget it" Raz hissed

Just then Emma ninja kick Gutt in the throat, Anna tackled Flynn and Yasmin pounced on Squint.

"Grab the cubs" Emma yelled

The only one Free was Raz and Buck, The kangaroo grab Rodney and Renee.

But Rilla was to scared to move.

"Come, Tigress we have to go"

Buck yelled

"No I'm to scared" The baby squealed.

Buck ran over to her and grabbed her by the paw out of the hassle.

"Get out of here!" Emma shouted and kick the monkey on to a block of ice.

The pirates floated away.

"I'll still get my revenge!" Gutt yelled.

"Whatever" Anna and Yasmin yelled back, they high pawed and turn to the cubs.

"They okay?" Emma asked

"Yeah" Raz said

"So you on are team now huh?" The human said

"Yeah"

"Really?" Yasmin said

"Yeah"

"Know any other words?"Anna asked

"Yeah"

"Okay rule number one about this fight, No one tell Shira!" Emma said

"But we have to help Raz" Yasmin said jumping on her shoulder.

"Okay" Peaches said

"I wonder what Dad is going to say about having a Kangaroo in The herd" Emma said

"Oh boy" All of them said.

**Yeah I know it's short but still.**

**I wonder what the herd is going to say about Raz and buck?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi daddy" Emma and Peaches said slyly.

"Okay Emma who did you bring home and What did you break" Manny said drink some water out of leaf cup.

"What" Yasmin,Anna,Peaches and Emma said nervously.

Manny have them the death stare.

"Okay, We where spying on peaches like you wanted, she found us, Yasmin blabbed, The cubs fell out Of a tree, We found buck,Gutt had the cubs, We fort Gutt, Raz turned on out team, We got rid of Gutt, I found a penny-" Emma said quickly

"Stop,Gutt had my babies?" Shira asked crossly.

"But there here now look!" Emma said and the cubs ran to there mother and father.

"And what was that about buck!" Crash And Eddie said.

"Aye mates" They turn around and there was Buck.

Shira was licking Rodney "Mom!, Not in front of crazy, Cool weasel"

Shira looked up "and that part about Raz?" She asked

Emma look up at Peaches' back.

"No, Emma you didn't" Diego said

"I did" Emma breath

"you know this herd is a one female pirate herd" Manny said

"But Dad, She's hurt" Emma said getting the injured kangaroo down from Peaches' back.

"And don't you say you can't give someone just one chance to prove themselves" Peaches said

"They have a point manny"Ellie said.

"Fine" Manny said "Get her in the cave"

Manny and Ellie carried Raz in the cave.

"Yasmin, Crash and Eddie go get some water and doc leaves" Ellie ordered.

Yasmin and the possum ran off.

"Peaches, Emma, Anna, go get some seaweed"

Emma, Anna Peaches ran off to the beach.

A few minuets later They where all back and the cubs where put to bed, So was Sid.

Ellie cleared the wound and put the doc leaf on it and held it in place with the seaweed.

"Okay, She'll be alright, Bed, Emma, Yasmin and Anna can stay the night" Ellie said.

Emma whipped her tail around a tree branch and hung there asleep, Yasmin doves in to the ground and made a little, shallow hole and lay down and slept, Anna climbed on it a piece of ice and curled

After that everyone dozed off.

Emma woke up and notice Raz wasn't there. She climbed down trying not to step on the polar bear or meerkat.

She walked to the beach, and saw Raz sitting on a log. Emma sighed and walked over and joined her.

She picked up a stick and started drawing wiggly lines.

"So what changed your mine" Emma said.

"Hmm?" Raz said easily just being snapped out of a daze.

"Changed your mind, you know back there, about being on Gutt's team" Emma said

"Shira and You, I missed Shira, she was my best friend and when I looked at you when Gutt had the cubs, I looked in your eyes and I saw myself, A scared person who just wanted to protect my family" Raz said to the girl.

"Your Family?" Emma asked

"When I was a teen, My family was killed by humans, they wanted us for food and warmness, Nasty things" Raz said but notice the human's Face sadden.

"But your nothing like that" Raz quickly added.

"Sometimes, I wish I could just fit in, you know, Not human" Emma said.

"Hey at least you know how to fight and stick up for yourself." Raz said and elbows her playfully

"By the way, That was way to Mushy" Emma said "Come on, lets go, My dad is going to blow a flues went he realised I'm not there"

They ran off.

Emma went back upside down and Raz got back into the bed of leaves that Ellie and Shira made her.

And they both fell asleep, Waiting for the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

"Diego! Wake up!" Emma called

"I got this" Yasmin said "Diego, Shira's dying!"

Diego jolted wake.

"Where is she?!" Diego shouted

"She's not dying" Emma said Flicking her friend's head

"You missed breakfast" Shira said walking in.

"Just had a bad dream" Diego said.

"Alright" Shira said.

Diego, Emma, Shira and Yasmin walked out the cave where Renee was chasing Rodney with crash and Eddie on his back, Manny and Ellie where talking, Sid was finding Granny's teeth (Again) and Anna and Raz where talking.

"Where's Rilla" Diego asked As he sat down at the rock table.

"I dunno nobody seen her all morning" Anna said coming to join them.

"That's not like Rilla" Diego said.

As if on que a note dropped out of the sky by a bird. The note was on a leaf written with berry juice.

Emma read it out loud

"We have got your cub,

If you ever want to see her again, you have to give up the human or the bratty teenage mammoth and give one of them to me, and if not the cub gets it,

Think about it

Gutt"

Emma trembled with the note and placed it down, all eyes were on her and peaches.

"Duh duh duh duuuuh!" Yasmin said

"Not the time, Yasmin" Anna said clasping a paw around Yasmin's mouth,

"So who are we giving up?" Diego said.

"Diego!" Ellie gasped

"Ellie, Manny, peaches can we please talked to you" Shira said.

The three mammoths walked off with the sabres.

"Manny who are we giving up" Diego asked more sternly.

"Nobody, Right Manny?" Ellie said

"But we can't let Rilla die" Shira said busting in tears.

"But we can't give up are kids" Ellie said.

"Dad, I'll go" Peaches said "I'll go say goodbye to Ethan and go"

"No you will not Peaches!" Manny shouted range being boiled.

"You are my only daughter! And-" Manny yelled.

"But she'a not your only daughter" Ellie said outraged

"Yes she is, Emma isn't a mammoth and she isn't part of ate family, Emma is just a stupid human who will kill us all!" Manny shouted.

"Is that what you think is it?" Everyone turn around and Emma was one a branch with Yasmin and Anna looking horrified.

"No Emma I was just angry with Gutt-" Manny started.

"Forget it, I knew starting this herd

Was a bad idea!" Emma screamed. "I'll see you around, Manny" Emma said tears in her eyes, Face red. She bounced off in the trees.

"No Emma please come back!" Manny begged.

But the human didn't turn around, she Carried on.

"I'm sorry" Manny whispered

**Oh no! **

**Sorry it's short**

**Well let's find out about Emma and Manny! And what will happen to Rilla!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long, I just had a puppy called billy, and it's hard to write with him bitting at your feet.**

"I'll go after her" Yasmin and Anna said

"Yeah I'll go too" Raz Said turning up.

"And me, This needs a mother's touch" Ellie said

"Ellie I really didn't-" Manny started

"Just save it" Ellie snapped.

Yasmin bounced on Ellie's head head.

"Well, let's get moving" Shira said

And the girls left

—

Emma was running though the jungle, not turning back, not knowing where she was going, then she heard a howl, A wolf?, wolves don't live around here.

Emma dove behind a rock.

A shape of a wolf came into view, it was a wolf pup, she was so stupid!, It was so adorable!, He had a white chest, a black back, grey ears and greenish blue eyes.

"Hello?" the pup asked.

Emma climbed up a tree and hung up side down and yelled "BOO!"

He fell backwards,

"Your a human!" The pup growled

"Yeah I am but a nice one" Emma said "Can't ya see my tail."

He looked up be shouted "Oh yeah!." Emma climbed and sat crosse legged in front of him.

"I'm Emma, You?" She said

"My name's chase, the best deer hunter out there" Chase said.

"Cool?" Emma said uneasy.

"one day I'll be the better then best like my dad!" Chase squealed

"My dad just wants one daughter"

Emma said looking down.

"You wanna see something cool?" Chase said trying to cheer her up.

"Sure"

"Come on!"

He dragged Emma's sleeve and pulled her to...

Captain Gutt's Ship!?

"Chase what are we doing here we gotta go" Emma whispered loudly.

"Why?"

"well lets just say that that monkey isn't one of my best friends" Emma said

She spotted something white, Rilla!

"Chase you see that saber cub?!" Emma pointed.

"Yeah?" He said

"Thats my cousin, Rilla" Emma said, he looked up that her and turn his head side ways.

"It's a long story, but right now we gotta save her.

"Emma, We are kids, and they big sea people!" Chase said

"Relax, all we need is a plan" Emma said.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma and Chase hid in the bushes.

"You remember the plan?" Emma said.

The wolf nodded.

"Lets go"

Chase ran up to the ship an howled.

"What is that?" Flynn asked.

"Aww look a little tiny wolf pup, I hate little tiny wolf cubs" Gutt snarled.

The pirates climbed down from their ship.

"Kid what are you doing, Get lost!" Squint said.

"No, make me!" Chase said.

While this was going on Emma jumped down on the ship.

"Emma!" Rilla squealed.

Emma put a finger to her lips.

The human pick her up and put her in the hood of her reddish pink hoodie.

Emma jumped on branch, and signalled Chase who was telling the pirates how cool pirates are.

He blew a raspberry and ran off to Emma and Rilla.

"I'll get you human!" That was the last they heard before running into the woods

—––—

"Emma, Emma, Emma" Ellie, Raz and Shira called.

Anna sniffed the ground.

Just then Yasmin popped up from the earth.

"Well she's not underground" Yasmin said.

Anna evil eyed her.

Chase, Emma and ueRilla ran round the corner.

"We where awesome" Emma laugh

"We makes great team!" Chase said

"I think you where Fantastic" Rilla said still in Emma's hood.

Emma pulled her out ad held her in her arms.

"Emma!" Emma turn to see the members of her herd.

"Rilla?!" Shira said.

"Mummy!"

"Mom?" Emma asked

"Chase!" Chase added

Yasmin popped out of the ground again.

"Great, I could use a snack." Chase said and his mouth covered Yasmin and only her feet were left.

"Chase!" Emma yelled.

She banged his muzzle on the floor. "You don't eat friends, now spit her out"

Chase spat her out moodily.

"Did you tell him to do that" Yasmin asked and jumped up and kicked Emma's ankle "Okay that's it, you and me, let's go!"

"Emma, Who is this?" Shira asked, Nuzzling Rilla.

"Mom, Raz, Shira, Anna, Yasmin, this is Chase, he helped me get Rilla from Gutt" Emma said

"Nice to meet ya" They all said a part from Yasmin.

"At least he didn't try to eat you". She grumble.

"Yasmin don't be grumpy, its christmas in a week!" Anna said

"Oh yeah I forgot, don't worry I'll forgive dad, now let's go get some some Christmas!" Emma yelled and pointed to the sky like a rockstar.

They all yelled "Yeah!" and ran to the home cave, Chase look down sadly and wondered off.

"Hey you too mr. howl" Emma said and playfully nudged him and both race each other back home.

"Ho Ho Ho" Gutt laughed as he rose from the bushes a while back.


	9. Chapter 9

Manny was pacing back and forth,

"Manny calm down" Sid said.

"How can I calm down!, it's almost christmas and Emma has run away, I can't believe I said that to her!" Manny almost screamed.

Rodney was upside down on a branch with the possums and Peaches while Renee was doing her hunting skills.

Ellie, Shira, Raz and Rilla came through the woods.

"Ellie!, Where's Yasmin and Anna?, Did Emma forgive me?" Manny said not noticing Rilla.

"Rilla!" Diego, Renee and Rodney shouted.

"Emma has forgiven you, And Yasmin and Anna are with Her showing around the new member of the herd, His name is chase" Ellie said.

"Chase?!, Ha ha, Funny sounds like a boy's name" Manny panicked.

"Oh boy" Shira and Diego said.

"Manny he's a wolf" Ellie said and then The cubs slapped there heads.

"A WOLF!?" Manny shouted.

"He's nice" Shira quickly added.

"He's kind!" Rilla said "He helped Emma saved he from the evil chimp."

"He did?" Manny and Diego said.

Emma, Yasmin, Anna and Chase came around the corner.

"And this is where we...us live" Emma said, she stopped and looked at Manny. "Father, Good to see you" Emma said and then bursted out laughing, "Hiya dad!" She said and ran over to him and hugged him.

"So, You forgive me?" Manny said.

"Yeah" Emma said "Dad this is Chase, Chase this is my Dad, Manny"

"Hello!" Chase said happily wagging his tail.

"Where are your parents, Don't you want to spend Christmas with them?"Manny asked the little pup.

"their dead, Sir, They were killed by a bear." Chase said sadly.

"Awkward!" Yasmin said Emma and Anna put a hand around Yasmin's mouth, Anna pulled her's away. "She licked my hand!" She said sickly.

"Welcome to the herd sweetie a friend of my great-Granddaughter is friend of mine" Granny said popping from nowhere. "This is Granny" Anna said.

"and that's Diego, Renee and Rodney" Shira said.

"These are my uncles, Crash and Eddie" Emma said.

They walked up to him "Dude how do you like Pranks?" Crash said.

"Dude, I lived for them!" Chase said. They looked at him with tears in their eyes. "We love you!" They shouted and hugged him, Chase laughed.

"And this is my Sister, Peaches" Emma said.

"HI!" Peaches squealed.

The bare Christmas stood by them.

"Can we decorate the tree now" Rilla, Rodney and Renee said.

"Sure" Ellie said.

They all grabbed some decorations and hung them on the tree.

"Yasmin, where are the sugar berries?" Shira said.

"I dunno" Yasmin said her mouth crammed.

"Yasmin!" Emma said a hand on her hip.

Manny lifted Emma with his trunk and she put the star on.

They looked at it and smiled.

Gutt was in his ship planing to get them.

"on boxing that human will pay!"

Gutt yelled

"Why don't we get them oh Christmas?" Squint said

"Mister squint please I'm not a

Monster" Gutt said


	10. Christmas

Christmas eve.

Emma, Chase, Yasmin, Anna and the cubs where chasing each over while The rest of the herd sat round a fire.

Sid and Granny where snoozing away while the possums and Buck and sleeping in their heads.

Shira and Diego lay side by Side with Rilla sleeping on Diego's paws.

And manny and Ellie lying down too.

"Okay kids time for bed" Ellie and Shira said.

"aww"

Emma hooked her tail around a branch with peaches and hung there. Chase got in a leaf bed under them, Yasmin slept in a little hole and Anna on her ice.

"Remeber, If you don't sleep santa wont come" Shira said to her kids when they got in side the cave, Diego was carrying a sleeping Rilla.

"Mom you said that with the tooth fairy" Renee said

"Yes and She came" Diego said place Rilla down.

"Goodnight Renee" Shira said and licked her.

"Goodnight Rodney" she licked him.

"Goodnight Rilla" She whispered.

She and Diego walked out and said goodnight to Ellie and Manny and she was about to walked back in but Diego stopped her.

"What?" She asked

"Mistletoe" Diego siad in a sing song voice, pointing upwards.

She smiled and they kissed

"I'm gonna puke!" Emma yelled

"Some kids are still awake you know!" Yasmin shouted

"Gross" Anna And Chase wailed

"Whatever" Diego yelled back.

Ellie and Manny walked up to Emma and Peaches.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Ellie said

"Call me crazy but I wish I could be a mammoth." Emma said

"I'm sorry Emmy but you know that can't happen" Ellie Said putting a trunk on the upside down girl's face.

"Mom!, I told you not to called me that" Emma said Sightly annoyed.

Ellie laughed.

"goodnight Sweethearts"

"Night mom, Night dad" Emma and peaches replied.

Ellie joined the girls upside down on a branch.

"Night Manny" Ellie said and Fell asleep.

Chirstmas day

"Dad!"

"Mr Manny!"

"Sir"

Emma and her friends where poking manny to get up.

Emma started head-Butting him.

"Come on daddy!, It's Christmas!" The cubs yelled while jumping on a just-Asleep Diego.

"Guys the sun is half way up" Diego groaned.

"Come on, Rise and Shine sleepy head" Shira Said licked his cheek

"Yuck!" The cubs shouted.

The Sabers walked out of their cave.

"Merry Christmas!" Ellie joyfully greeted them.

"Merry Christmas" Diego grumbled.

"Mr Merry here is tried" Shira said.

The kids ran to the tree where there was Millions of presents.

"Whoa" They all said

And started unwrapping them.

Yasmin mostly got sugar berries but she got a wooden carving of a wolf, Meerkat, Polar bear and a small mammoth?.

Anna had a bunch of she got the same wooden carving as Yasmin.

Chase got a football (Rock) and a stick from Yasmin and some meat also the carvings.

The cubs got a carving each of a saber.

And Rodney got some prank stuff, Renee got a football and Rilla got a cute little cuddly saber toy.

Lastly Emma open hers.

She got a cool seaweed sash, A shark tooth neckless, Some berries, and the carvings of a mammoth and her friends.

Ellie and shira cooked the Christmas dinner but with a fire and but with fish.

Rilla, Renee and Rodney where playing Tag, Rilla banged into the last present. and it had Emma's name on it.

"Emma its for you" She shouted to Emma who was sitting on a log fiddling with the wooden toys and looked up.

She went over to them and took the present.

Emma spared no time she ripped

It open.

It was a bottle, it had a label on it,

'I heard your wish do here it is, Drink me!'.

There was a rainbow colored liquid in the bottle.

"Okay I have watch Alice in wonderland and this doesn't turn out good"

"Drink it!" Yasmin yelled having a sugar rush.

"No what if it's poisonous" Chase said.

"Aw, Little chase doesn't want his girlfriend to drink it" Yasmin cooed and pinched his cheek.

"Drink it" Chase said

Emma put it to her lips and drank until it was almost gone.

"So how does it taste" Yasmin and Anna said "Very sweet, like cherries and Strawberries- oh I'm feeling something." Emma said

Her ribs started to jiggle in side her, light,brown fur sprouted all over her.

"Ah!" She screamed.

There was a flash of rainbow colored smoke.

"Emma are you alright?" Chase asked.

"Sure why wouldn't I?" She asked coming out of the smoke.

Chase and the others gasped.

"What?" Emma said."Hey when I did I get so hairy and Tall?"

She ran to a sheet of ice that was like a mirror and screamed.

She was a Mammoth!.

She had smooth Light brown fur, ever lighter brown fur around her ankles and mane, light chestnut hair up in a messy pony tail and a trunk. She was clearly smaller than manny, Ellie and Peaches but taller than Sid.

"What happen!" They turn around to see Manny.

"We don't know!" they all yelled


	11. Chapter 11

"What's with all shouting?" Ellie said coming in with Shira, Diego and the others. They all gawped.

"Where's Emma?, and who is that?" Peaches and Ellie asked

"She's a mammoth!" Manny squealed.

"I'm a Mammoth!" Emma wheezed.

"She's a mammoth" Yasmin, Anna and Chase Shouted.

"What!?" They all yelled.

"It was this present and there was a rainbow liquid and I drank it" Emma said, Looking at her smallish, Blunt tusks and her Trunk.

"You drank it" Ellie said.

"Yeah" Emma said "So can I get this pierced or what?" she jested her trunk to Manny.

"NO!" Manny said.

"Emma just come her for a minuet" Shira said.

Emma walked over to Shira. "What is wrong with you?" Shira asked fed up.

"It looked so yummy" Emma added. "Wait a sec, I wanted this for Christmas, Awesome!" She punched the air with her trunk.

"Oh well" Sid and Diego sighed.

"Oh WELL!, My daughter's a Mammoth!" Manny yelled, They all glared at him like he was the dumbest person in the world.

"That came out wrong!, What I mean is, My human Daughter is a mammoth" Manny said.

Once again they starred at him.

"I give up" he sighed.

"Peaches, Can you help your sister to be a mammoth?" Ellie said "Boy, that was a sentence I did not think I'll would say out loud".

"What do you mean, Our kind of mammoth? Or-" Peaches started.

"Our kind" Ellie said.

"Sure, Be can it wait, I mean it is Christmas and all" Peaches asked.

"Okay" Ellie said.

"Hey guys" Louis can out of his tunnel.

"Merry Christmas, I just got back off holiday-, Where's Emma?" Louis asked.

"Louis don't freak out, But the mammoth over there is Emma" Peaches said.

"Huh?" He said, "Cos, Is this true?" He asked his cousin, Yasmin (His Mom is a meerkat/Molehog hybrid)

"Yep" Yasmin said

"Oh"

Louis turned around and chase was standing in front of him,

"Hulloooo!" He said with a smile.

Louis passed out.

"Oh boy!" Emma said slapping a trunk to her head.

"He'll be okay" Peaches said.

Emma was walking in the woods with Chase, Yasmin and Anna riding on her back.

"I still can't believe this" Anna said "Emma your a freakin' Mammoth and your not freaking out"

"I guess I not bothered". Emma smiled.

Suddenly, A bird and 3 sabers (Male) came flying out of nowhere.

"Ouch" a saber said.

The youngest one, About Diego's age, had was dark blonde with Golden eyes, the lady one was all white, the older male was black with a grey stripe down his back and the bird was a duck and he had a mohican going on.

"watch where your going, Dude" Emma said.

"hello, My name is Duncan, This is Willow and duke, this is my fellow servant, Peter" Said the young saber, He sounded very weird, Like ethan but grown up.

"Hi I'm Anna, This is Emma, Chase and our insane friend, Yasmin" Anna said

"It's true" Yasmin whispered, Twitching a bit.

"Guys are you down here?" A called came behind, It was Shira.

"Mom, Dad, Duncan!?" She yelled and ran up to them.

"Shira?" Willow said and hugged her daughter.

"I can't believe this" Shira laughed.

The she frowned "Why are you here?" She asked

"Honey, You remember Duncan" Willow said.

"Yeah" Shira said, sounding nervous.

"Well he's going to marry you!" Duke said.

"WHAT!" Shira yelled.

The kids behind her had their Jaws wide open.

"Mom, I..I can't get married." Shira exclaimed.

"Why ever not" Willow asked.

Before she can answer diego's called came from behind.

"Yo guys, Dinner's getting cold, Oh and Shira Rilla is stuck in that tree hole again".

Diego walked to Shira's side, then he looked awkward.

Shira gulped, "Mom, Dad, This is Diego, He's my... mate"

"Hey there" Diego said nervously.

"Shira are you nuts, Ever heard of a father's approval.?". Duncan said eyeing Diego.

"Theres more" Shira said with a gulp.

"What" Willow and Duncan said.

"Let's talk over dinner" Shira and Diego said.

They all walked to the herd home.

"This is going to be bad" Emma said.

"Oh boy" Anna said

"This is not good" Chase said

"I NEED MORE SUGAR BERRIES!" Yasmin yelled.

They stared at her.

Emma followed Shira, Diego and the others

**Uh oh**

**Shira's parents are on island and want her to marry**

**Will she tell them about the herd, or Rilla, Renee and Rodney**


	12. Chapter 12

Shira, Diego, Emma, Yasmin, Anna and Chase lead Shira's parents, Duncan and Peter home.

"Hey Shira" Manny and Ellie said.

"Oh, is this dinner?" Willow said

"No!" Shira yelled. "Mom, Dad, duncan, this is Ellie, Manny, Sid, Raz, Buck, Crash, Eddie, Peaches and Yasmin's cousin, Louis"

"Hi" They all said.

"Whatever, Shira what did you want to talk about" Duke said

"Welll..." Diego and Shira started.

Giggling cubs came running around the corner.

Duke, Willow, Duncan even Peter stared at them.

Willow was looking at Rilla's eyes.

"Umm? mummy who are they?" They said.

"Shira who are they?!" Willow asked.

"Mom, Dad these are Rilla, Renee and Rodney, There mine and Diego's Kids."

"WHAT!" Willow, Duke and Duncan shrieked.

Duke dove on Diego's throat.

"Worst Christmas ever! Worst Christmas ever!" Diego choked

"DAD!" Shira screamed and head butt's her father off her mate.

"Diego, are okay?" Manny and Sid asked the saber, Helping him up.

"Yeah" Diego said.

Duncan scoffed. "If Shira and I had kids they would way more cute, than those rats with fangs"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no he didn't" Emma, Yasmin and Anna said, Bobbling their heads.

Shira growled.

"You bad mouthing My kids, Huh, You wanna go, huh" Diego shouted.

He pounced on Duncan.

Duncan scratched his eye.

They started fighting.

"That's right Duncan kill 'em!" Duke said.

"He will" Peter said flying on to Emma's tusk.

"What?" Ellie said

"He'll kill your friend" Peter said.

Ellie's eyes widened and grabbed Diego around the wast and pulled

Him out the fight.

"I not done!" Diego said and Spat some blood out.

"Daddy!" The cubs yelled and ran to their father.

"Diego, Please don't fight anymore, your going to get killed" Shira said ruining over and looked him in the eyes

"Okay" Diego said. Ellie put some ice on his eye.

"Shira, A word" Willow and Duke said.

Shira and her parents when into the woods.

"Shira, Honey, Diego is a great guy and everything, But I think you should marry Duncan and have-" Willow started.

"What Mom?!, Better what!" Shira yelled angrily.

"Kids" Duke said.

Shira growled and roared in anger.

She clawed a tree. Knocking of some bark.

"Shira, We're thinking about you!, to be happy!" Willow yelled.

"I am Happy!" Shira yelled "The happiest I have been in a long time!, I have a family, People who I love and who love me back."

"Honey, Duncan rich and successful, Diego's poor and his family are herbivores" Duke said.

"My family too!" Shira yelled.

"Just think about it" Willow said.

"Do you want a rich happy life or a poor, Weak one?" duke said

"That's right" Duncan said coming in.

"Marry me, Shira, You'll live will be better and greater" He said.

Shira stood there, Thinking

**Whats shira going to say?**

**Will she say yes or no?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hmm, Let me think" Shira said.

Duncan and her parents looked hopeful.

"No!" She said and punched Duncan in the jaw.

"What made you think I'll just pack up and leave my family, On christmas!?" Shira yelled and the herd came up behind her.

"But Shira-" Her parents started.

"Go away Mom, Dad" Shira said sternly. Her parents sadly walked away "We will be back at thanksgiving" They yelled. Duncan just stay there and puckered his lips. "A goodbye kiss?" He asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YA JERK!" They all yelled even Ellie and the cubs. Duncan walked off.

"You've made a big mistake, Shira, One day you will be mine!"

He yelled and Peter flew on to his back.

"Yeah, Yeah" Shira muttered.

Diego and the cubs walked up to her and nuzzled her.

"Well, This is one Christmas to remember" Emma said. "First I become a mammoth, We met Shira cooky parents"

"I couldn't say it any better myself" Shira said, Diego still nuzzling her.

They all went back home and ate the christmas dinner. Diego actually like the fish!.

After they all sat down around the fire. "Its kinda sad" Peaches said while Emma was throwing more sticks on the fire with her trunk.

"Hmm?" She said sitting back down. "Christmas is almost over and we hardly got to enjoy it"Peaches said.

"Really?" Shira said slyly.

Anna and Yasmin smile and started tapping on rocks to the tune of 'we are'

Every one started singing.

Everyone: We are, We are not your Ordinary family but we can agree at we are, We are, Close as close can be.

Granny: Too close

Shira: So it don't matter what it look like we look perfect to me, We go every kinda love, I'm just so lucky indeed!

Ellie: because we are, We are family.

Shira: We are, We are

Granny: Ham and cheese

Peaches: Okay so the links in our chains.

Emma:but really they make us stronger

Peaches: And nobody would replace not a thing, Mother or father.

Emma: We come from every where, searching for ones to care.

Shira: So how we found it here, Yeah, We found us a hoooommmmeee.

Everyone: We are we re, Not your ordinary family, But we can all agree that we are, We are, Close as close can be, we are (X10),

Peaches: Family

Shira: Family

Emma; Family

Everyone: We are, We are-

Granny: Ham and cheese.

They all smiled at each other and went to bed.

Gutt was watching them with his telescope.

"You said she will marry him" He growled and turned around to see Willow, Duncan, Duke and peter.

"We fort she would, we fort she loved rich people." Willow said nervously.

"Its that diego" Duke said.

"He keeps pulling her back" Duncan said.

"But what if she doesn't want to cheat on him and leave her family" Peter said.

"Who asked for your say" Silas said and slapped the duck on the head.

"Sorry uncle Silas" Peter said.

"If its that diego she wants its that diego she'll get" Gutt said

"Yay!, Shira is going to be back on the crew!" Flynn said happily.

"Sir?, How are going to do that?" Gupta asked.

"By pure force" Gutt said and evilly laughed.

**Duh duh duhh **

**Shira's parents are in with gutt**

**At least she said no to duncan**

**And what did Gutt mean by pure force?**


	14. Emma's Past

Diego was out with Renee and Rilla.

"Okay my little angels, what do you want to do on our daddy-Daughters day.

"Hunt and Fight!" Renee yelled, Happiness in her voice.

"Maybe we should asked rilla what she wants to do" Diego said ruffling her head fur that was in a short, Orange ponytail and Rilla's was down with a cute little, White braid.

"Umm, Can we pick flowers and give them to mommy?" Rilla said

"And Make up stories?"

"Okay Maybe later sweetie" Diego said. Renee and Diego bounce off and started to have a hunting lesson.

Rilla's big, Vivid blue, eyes started to tear up.

Emma, Anna, Chase and Yasmin joined her and sat down.

"Whats wrong Kiddo?" Anna asked her.

"My daddy doesn't like me" Rilla sniffled.

"Of course he does, Silly" Emma said.

"But why does her always spend time with renee?, I don't belong in this herd" Rilla said and slumped down on the soft grass. "Emmy, can you tell me again, how become part of the herd?" Rilla asked her.

"Rilla, I told you this story thousands of times" Emma moaned.

Rilla looked up at her with big, Pleading eyes.

"Oh alright" She said

"Yay!" Rilla squealed.

"You guys might want to sit down this might take a while" Emma whispered to her friends.

Flashback! (Oh by the way look at my bio, If you want it to make sense, I change Emma's pass a bit)

_A three year old human with Light brown hair with a fringe and dark brown eyes was walking about in the snow that was almost up to her waist, She was cuddling a grey teddy bear._

_Why was she here?, All she could Remember was a man with white, Crazy hair pulling a stick and a flash of blue light sent her here. She was wearing a way to big reddish pink hoodie that was for an older she was also wearing some shorts, She remembered that man giving her some big jeans too._

_"H..Hello!" She yelled in a her high pitched voice. "Mummy?." _

_Manny, Sid and Diego where traveling to find warmer weather after giving back a baby to its father._

_"Hey Manny" Sid said to his friend, Whom's back he was sitting on._

_"Yes Sid" Manny said._

_"I'm Tried, can we get some shut eye?" The sloth said._

_"Yes Sid you must be so tried" Manny said sarcastically._

_"Thank you" Sid said "hey look, A cave lets go"._

_They saw a large Cave a head._

_Emma saw a elephant coming towards her, A. Hairy one! And he had a tiger with him and a... She has no clue what that was._

_They where a couple steps closer to the cave until Sid screams out "MANNY LOOK OUT!". they all looked down and there was a tiny human._

_"I have had enough with humans to day" Diego said._

_"Are you my Daddy?" The human said glaring up at them, the trio gasped, A human, Who could talk._

_"Where's your parents?" Manny asked her._

_The little girl tilled her head a bit._

_"Mummy said she will be back for me, She left me with a funny man, but mummy never came back for me and teddy" She said "the funny man said I could go here." Emma said._

_"Come on, She's harmless lets take her in the cave" Manny said._

_Emma was taken into the cave and was sat down by Sid and he gave her something to eat and started a fire. _

_"Whats your name" Manny asked._

_The little girl shrugged. "Mummy never gave me one she said It was a waste of Watch!" She said._

_"Huh?" Sid said._

_"I think she means time, Waste of time" Manny said._

_"Do want a name?" Sid cooed to her._

_She giggled and nodded._

_"What do you guys think, Sid jr? manny jr, Diego jr?, Linda?" Sid said._

_"How about Emma?" Diego said._

_"I like Emma" Sid said._

_"I like Emma" Manny said_

_"I like Emmy!" Emma squealed._

_Manny laughed and pick her up._

_"Emma it is then" Manny said._

_He lay down, With Emma wrapped in his trunk. _

_"Daddy" She said and touched his face and when to sleep, Hugging her teddy and sucking her thumb._

Real life

Emma finished the story. "So thats how I came to be" Emma said to her friends.

"Cute" Anna and Yasmin said.

"Hey rilla, Come on!" Renee yelled at he sister to joined them.

"Go on" Emma said.

And rilla ran off to her father and sister. And it looked like she was having a good time.

**aww! Cute story!**


	15. Chapter 15

That night Manny and Ellie were out at a restaurant.

Manny sighed. "Wants wrong Manny?" Ellie asked him.

"its Emma" Manny said.

"What about Emma" Ellie asked

"I don't like her being a mammoth" Manny said

"Why?" Ellie asked "What wrong with it?"

"She use to be my human, but now she's a mammoth, and she can't go about on my back, she saved a lot of people in her human form, I wish she would just be human again" .

at home.

Emma was sleeping upside down then she heard a bang and fell off, she was banged her head even know she put her hands out to stop herself... WAIT hands?!. Emma looked at herself, she was back, well back in her normal body, her golden brown her hair down, her fringe parted to the right. And she was wear her dirty, hoodie on and jeans also her possum tail above her butt.

"Emma!" She heard a squeal, it was Sid and Peaches.

"Your back!" Sid yelled and gave her an awkward hug, so did peaches.

"Yeah yeah" Emma said, Frowning the stuff wore off. It wasn't long until everybody knew that she was so called "Back".

Diego and Shira almost knocked her over, even know she was a little tall, Diego and Shira were the same size.

The cubs were jumping all over her.

"Aw, look at this a family return." all of them whooshed around.

There was Gutt, his crew and Shira's parents and Duncan.

"Can you leave us alone, FOR ONE WEEK!" emma yelled.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing there?" Shira asked her parents .

"Shira, you didn't run away from us, we told Gutt here to meet you and take you in as a pirate". Willow said..

Shira's mouth dropped open as did Diego's and the rest.

Squint whooshed around them and grab the cubs.

"No!" Shira yelled and Diego roar at them. Flynn tried ropes around them.

"Now to kill your children" Gutt said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Scream an angry Emma and she dove on the monkey's face and started digging at it with her dagger. He dropped the cubs and Yasmin, Raz, Chase and Anna pulled them out of the rubble.

Gutt clawed her stomach and slammed her against a rock. Blood poured from her lip and nose.

"We gotta help her!" Anna yelled as she and chase looked worriedly.

"I really want some sugar berries" Yasmin said.

Anna and Chase looked at each other and smiled evilly.

Emma doves off the rock and once again digger his face.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Chase and Anna said as Yasmin chugged some Sugar berries.

Her eyes twitched an she gave a battle yelled and ran up to Gutt and clawed his eyes.

He let out a cry of pain. And paddled off on his boat and crew.

Emma smiled, the ice that they were all standard on snapped, they started to sink.

"Oh great" They all said.

They all gripped on the Ice with there claws, Emma used her nails and court Peaches trunk.

"Emma if we're going out I gotta tell you something" Yasmin yelled

"What" Emma yelled struggling to stay up holding peaches.

"I've always had a crush on your Uncle Sid" the meerkat yelled.

Emma looked blankly at the sky.

"What?" Emma said

"Nothing"

The ice went down but the herd didn't, they ran on to land.

"Were all alive" Sid yelled

"Where's Emma?" Diego asked.

They heard a knocking noise, Under the ice, Emma was trapped and tapping franticly, she was drowning, Gutt hurt her so bad that she is to weak.

"Hey guys" Ellie said as she and Manny returned.

"where's MY daughter" Manny said.

"Umm" They all said

He looked down at the Human with a possum tail under the ice.

"No, no, no,no,no!" manny yelled


	16. Chapter 16

Manny threw himself in the water but Diego and Sid pulled him away.

"We have to save her" Manny yelled.

Ellie and Peaches started to cry as did the cubs and Sid.

Emma sank lower and lower.

Her eyes where half closed. She sank until she wasn't visible.

Manny back off his eyes were watery.

"Sorry, Buddy" Diego said even he was crying.

They turned to walk away but then there was a grumbling sound and a whale shot out the water, it was Precious! And she had something on her nose... It was Emma!. She was unconscious but at least she was alive.

Manny gave a yelled of joy so did Ellie and Peaches.

Precious swam over an put Emma on the sand.

Manny and the herd ran over to her.

Ellie checked her her pulse, She was really alive!.

Anna tried to wake her by shaking her.

"I'll handle this" Yasmin said and did a cannonball on Emma's chest and the girl jerked away.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" she yelled.

"Maybe, we gave her too much sugar berries" Chase said, Anna nodded

"Emma" Manny said almost crying ran up to her and hug her, well more squeeze, Ellie hugged her her too, so did everyone else. Emma who was soaking wet, spat out some water.

"Where's Gutt?" She asked forgetting that Yasmin scared him off.

"He's gone" Ellie said.

They took her back home. And gave her some fruit.

They all settled down around a Fire.

"Dad, You were really scared" Peaches said.

"Yeah, Because I love my girls" Manny said ruffling Emma's hair.

"Even when I wasn't born" Peaches asked.

"Yeah" Emma said and laughed at the memory of Manny freaking out about Peaches being born.

"You can really talk" Manny said

"Why?" Asked Peaches

"I'm going to tell you a story" Manny said and Ellie smiled.

"Don't do this, I will die again" Emma said.

Rilla gave Emma begging eyes.

So did Sid.

"Uncle Sid you were there" Emma said.

Rilla made her eyes go wider.

"Alright" Emma said "before your eyes explode".

She stroked Rilla down her back.

Manny told the story.

_Ellie and Manny were in their cave looking forward to the arrival to the new baby, there was just one tiny problem: They haven't told Emma yet._

_"Your telling Emma you know" Ellie said._

_"WHAT?, why me?" Manny said._

_"She_ _your daughter, you know she hasn't grown to like me" Ellie said. _

_"She thinks your stealing me away from her, BUT, Diego managed to tell her you were nice" Manny said_

_"Still that's why you should do it." Ellie said._

_"No, that's why you should do it" Said Manny._

_"Tell ya what, We both do it, Alright" Ellie said._

_9 year old Emma was hanging out with her new friends, Anna and Yasmin. she and her new uncles were hanging upside down, with her new tail._

_Manny and Ellie slide up behind her._

_"Hiya, Sweetheart" Manny said._

_"Hi dad, Ellie" Emma said dully._

_"Emma, you know how, You ad Me were talking about how one day I would meet someone?, and I did?" Manny said._

_"Yeah" Emma said._

_"And, If I love them very much-" Manny started._

_"You said that babies come from a stalk" Emma said._

_"You haven't gave her the talk?" Ellie said._

_"I'm was a single parent!" Manny said._

_"Anyway, You know how Ellie's gotten bigger" Manny said Ellie hit him._

_"Yeah" Emma said._

_"Well, I'm just going to spit it out, Were having a baby" Manny said awkwardly._

_Emma stood there, blanked faced._

_"Emma?" Manny said, Waving his trunk infront of Emma's face "Emma?"._

_"WHAT!, YOU SAID I'LL BE A ONLY CHILD, THIS FAMILY IS BIG ALREADY, I AM SORRY LOVE BIRDS BUT I'M NOT HAVING IT!" Emma yelled._

_"I'm sorry Emma, But it is going on" Ellie said._

_"And you could be the best, big sister ever" Manny said._

_Emma thought about and gave a slight nod. "But it's not having my branch__"._

Emma gave a shy smile to peaches. Everyone else were laughing behind their hands.

"Whatever" Peaches smiled.

"I'm not happy about you not having me but I'm glad you agreed and I'm also happy that you are alive, Sis" Peaches said


	17. Ethan cheating and Rilla is angry

Emma and Chase were at the falls while Yasmin was getting over a Sugar rush hangover and Anna was sick with the flu.

Ethan was there too, but he was with Steffie?.

"Emma" Chase tapped Emma's knee and point at Ethan and Steffie.

"What?, Why is Ethan here with Steffie, it's morning?" Emma asked.

"He said he would come here with your sister" Chase said.

"Yeah, But I don't see Peaches, I know my sister and thats not my sister" Emma said pointing at Steffie.

Ethan kissed the glossy mammoth.

Emma and Chase gasped and looked at each other then The two mammoths. "Cheater!, Cheater!" Emma yelled at Ethan pointing a finger at Ethan.

"NO, Emma, Chase, this isn't what it looks like" Ethan yelled and Steffie nodded "Don't tell Peaches, Please!"

"We won't" Emma and Chase said

"PEACHES!, PEACHES!" They both howled out.

"Emma" Ethan growled and wrapped his trunk around her waist and pulled her back.

"Peaches!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, Look I'm sorry but I'm really mess up right now" Ethan said.

"Okay, But don't think I'm going to let this go easy" Emma said.

Ethan thanked her and Emma and Chase ran off home.

"I am so angry right now!" Emma yelled.

"So am I" Chase yelled.

Emma and Chase walked into the camp site.

"Did anything thing happen to day" Ellie asked at dinner.

Emma and Chase looked at each and then at Peaches.

"No" Emma said after having and looks war with Chase.

After dinner Diego came back with Renee.

"and you two have been where?" Shira asked them.

"Hunting" Diego said

"I court two Rabbits" Renee said.

At the other side of the camp Rodney was teaching Rilla to hang upside down.

"Come on,sis, I'm your big brother-" Rodney started.

"Only by ten minuets!" Rilla yelled.

"Okay but trust me, Your gonna love this, Right guys!" Rodney asked crash, Eddie and Buck.

"Yeah" they yelled, Standing on his back.

"But, it look doesn't safe" Rilla said, She was on a low branch and she looked down.

"Don't be a scary cat" Rodney said.

"But mum and dad didn't pass anything down to me, I mean Renee has Daddy and mummy's Hunting skills and you have dad's fun and I have a nothing" Rilla said sadly.

"Oh, Come on, Kitty" Rodney said and that did it for Rilla, a growl rose up in her throat, that was so loud that everyone stop what they were doing and looked at them. Rilla got in to a attack poisson and shot right at Rodney and pounced on him, she had a paw on his throat. "Don't call me Kitty" She hissed at him.

Emma, Chase,Anna, Yasmin, Louis and Peaches stood there own mouthed, Ellie and Manny just stared, Sid for Some reason fainted and Shira, Diego and Renee glared at Her.

"You jumped 8 feet" Diego whispered.

Rilla jumped off her brother.

"Wow, that really passes on" Anna said.

Shira ran over to check if Rodney was okay and then nuzzled Both of them.

"What happen?" Emma asked Rilla.

"I don't know, He just called me kitty and then a rush of anger shot thought me" Rilla said.

Chase called Emma over.

"Emma what are we going to do about this Ethan thing" Chase asked her.

"I don't know, peaches will be heartbroken it or we have a wave of guilt over us." said Emma she lifted one hand and lowered the other.

"You really love your sister don't you" Chase said

"Emma nodded. "What do we Do"

"Emma, The best thing is that we tell her, before she finds out herself" Chase said

Emma nodded.

"We'll tell her tomorrow" Emma said sadly.


	18. Emma and Peaches Revenge

**Merry Christmas!**

Emma and Chase nervously walked up to Peaches, She was chatting to Louis.

"Peaches-" Emma started.

"Not now little sis, I'm getting ready for my big date with Ethan" Peaches said.

Emma held her chest, it hurt like mad.

"My hearts breaking" Chase whispered to Emma.

"Ditto" Emma whispered.

Peaches was trying different hair styles and flowers. She chose her hair up high, Full of daisies and roses, She look very pretty, Which made it all harder.

"Now what do you want to tell me" Peaches asked Emma and Chase.

Emma glared up at her sixteen year old, Mammoth big sister, She was a great big sister, and she knew that Peaches thought the same thing about her when the mammoth was little.

Chase saw tears swelling up on Emma's Eyes.

"Peaches-" He started, he looked at peaches' hopeful face.

"Emma has something to tell you" Chase said, he crumbled to the ground.

"Weakling" Emma growled at him.

He have her a look that said sorry.

"Peaches" Emma sighed "Don't go on that date with Ethan"

"Why ever not?" Peaches asked.

"Yesterday me and Chase were at the falls in the morning and we saw Ethan and Steffie and we think... They were on a date, because he…Kiss her" Emma said.

Peaches at first, Laughed like physo, then started crying like mad.

"Why would he do this to me" She cried.

Emma patted her trunk.

"Because, your to good for him, you can so do better, He doesn't deserve you" Emma Said softly.

Peaches cried louder.

"Don't worry big sis, He is not going to get away with this, Your family and nobody hurts MY family not even a cute, Teenage Mammoth" Emma said.

Emma ran to the falls, with chase, Yasmin and Anna. Yasmin was riding on Chase's back.

"Emma what are you doing" Anna asked.

"Revenge" Emma said Darkly.

"Peaches is the best sister in the world and nobody breaks her heart like that!"

The got to the falls and of course there was Ethan and his friend Jose.

"Okay, here's the plan..." Emma Explain the plan to them.

"Ready" Emma Said as she put her hand in the middle.

Chase put his paw on her hand, then Yasmin put her paw on too.

Anna hesitated for a moment and then Gave an evil smile and put her paw on too.

"BREAK!" They all shouted.

Anna went to the top of the falls hill.

"Hey, Ethan!, Here is your girlfriend" she yelled down to them.

"Dude get ready, I Have seen , Peaches looks hot" Jose said.

Ethan walked up to the top of the hill.

"W..Where is she" Ethan asked Anna.

"Now!" Emma yelled jumping from a bush.

Chase and Yasmin ran round his legs and tied vines around his ankles.

"What the-?" Ethan said.

Yasmin ran up on his tusk and up a paw is his hair And yelled "Frizzy, Frizzy,Frizzy,Frizzy!" She yelled.

And Ethan gave a yelled.

Then they all push him off and he fell in the mud pit.

Emma stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

Peaches came up beside her and giggled the muddy Ethan, So did everybody else, Even Jose.

"Oh and Ethan, We're over!" Peaches yelled down.

She smiled at he little sister and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Emma" Peaches said.

"Well your my sister and your my family, And I love you" Emma said.

peaches laughed and hugged her again.


	19. chapter 19

Emma, Peaches, Yasmin, Anna and chase ran home.

"Thanks guys" Peaches said, she gave Emma, Who was on her back, Another hug.

"Peaches, I think if I have one more hug I'm am going to be crush" Emma wheezed.

"Sorry, Sis" Peaches said and let go.

"We made him think twice about messing with this herd!" Yasmin said, she was sitting on Emma's head. "Yeah" Anna said.

Emma Laughed, she never saw this side of Anna before, Sure, they were the trouble makers of the island, (Crash and Eddie were second place. Anna was the brains, Emma was the muscles and the fighting master and Yasmin was the person who just wanted to get the trouble DONE!.

They walked in to camp, the full moon was out, Rilla was stretching in the spot were the moon was shining, that was weird for Rilla, she never comes out the cave when the full moon was out, and she never goes near Chase either, she thought that he was a were-wolf.

I hope this Kitty thing haven't gotten to her head, Emma thought.

Renee was inside the cave, Sleeping, Okay, seriously, what is going on with this herd!, Renee never sleeps early, it was a weekend and Diego and Shira always lets them stay up until the moon was other the hill that was close to home.

Luckily, Rodney was being his normal self.

When Emma went to bed, she thought about Yasmin and Anna, she remember how they met.

_9 year old Emma was sitting cross-legged in the mossy area around her tree, Her Dad and her so called new mom,Ellie, were out shopping for baby thing, she had no idea were they would get it from but she didn't care, She wanted her dad back!,Sure, Dad wanted her to get along with Ellie but she was stealing her father_

_so was that new baby!._

_At least she still had uncle Sid and uncle Diego she still wasn't sure about her "Uncle Crash and uncle Eddie". Emma was thinking about this, until her tail hit her in the head, stupid thing! she hadn't got the hang of it yet but still, how was it even possible, she was 7! who gets a possum tail when their 7?._

"_Uncle Sid?" She called out. He said something about getting some food for them but he hasn't come back for hours_

"_Uncle Sid?!"_

_Just then a small hole came from out the ground._

_A meekat came out of it. It was light brown with spots, her hair was dark brown, it was pinned behind her ears._

"_Hi!" She said._

"_Hello,What's your name?" Emma said _

"_Yasmin Meerkat, at your service" _

"_I'm Emma Mammoth" Emma said_

"_Really, coz you don't look like a mammoth?" Yasmin said_

"_I don't why, my dad never told me" Emma said_

"_Interesting" Yasmin said, scratching her chin._

"_How old are you" Emma asked_

"_Nine months" Yasmin said "You?" _

"_Nine years" Emma said and Yasmin gasped._

"_Wow, your old" Yasmin said_

"_No I'm not!, I just go up in years" Emma squealed._

_Just then there was a cute growl. They turn around and a polar bear was there, she was sparkly white fur with dark brown eyes and white hair in a bun. Emma and Yasmin gasped._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a vegetarian" She said. "My name is Anna Polar"_

"_I'm Emma Mammoth and that's Yasmin Meerkat" Emma said_

"_Are you nine months?" Yasmin asked._

"_Yeah" Anna said "Can I play with you" She asked_

"_Sure, have you two ever heard of Berry ball?" Emma asked._

"_No" They both said._

_Emma told them about berry and how her Uncle Diego and uncle Sid made It up. And they were friends till them._

Emma smiled at that memory, Yasmin was so funny.

So was Anna.

She fell asleep.

The other side of the camp Rilla was twitching in her Sleep.

In her dream, there was a Saber with red eyes chasing her but not trying to hurt her, he was teaching her more skills.

Then he clawed her across the face.

Rilla woke up with a scream.

**By the way if your wondering, In my story Mammoths grow faster than Polar bears and Meerkats, that why Peaches is older than Yasmin and Anna.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Rilla, Sweetie, What's wrong" Shira and Diego said worriedly as they ran to their shaking daughter.

"Red eyes, Red eyes!" Rilla cried.

"What do you made" Diego asked.

"There was a Saber in my dreams and he was telling me how to fight but I did a move wrong and he scratched me." Rilla wailed

"oh Sweetie, it was just an nightmare" Shira said, she hugged her child and stroked the tiny cub's fur.

"What's going on?" Manny asked walking in the cave, with a yawn, he had a tired Emma spread out on his back, her hair mess up.

And Ellie and Peaches walking in behind them, huge bags under their eyes.

"Nothing, Rilla just had a nightmare" Diego said and looked at Emma, she looked like she passed out. Manny tapped her with his trunk.

Emma snorted awake.

"Just a nightmare" Manny said to her

"Sorry, Goodnight" Shira said.

"More like, GOODMORNING!" Emma yelled.

They walked out and Manny grabbed Emma's tail and hook it over the branch. Emma fell asleep almost as soon as she fell upside down.

**IN THE MORNING.**

Rilla got up for breakfast, she was starving, all those nightmares made the poor cub hungry.

She ran out to the table.

Emma was eating strawberries, Yasmin was eating Sugar Berries and Anna was eating bananas.

Chase was eat a strap of meat.

"I didn't that bad dream, again mummy" Rilla said to her mum.

"Oh, sweetie, that's great" Shira said and nuzzled her, Rilla seem like her normal shy and scared self.

In the afternoon, they all went swimming.

It was a sunny, hot day

"Come on, Rilla, the waters not going to kill you" Emma said "Well if you can't swim-" Chase started and Emma gave him a shut up look.

"Come on, you can sit on my head if you want" Emma said.

Rilla nodded and climbed on to the small human's head. Emma walked into the water and swam about, after a few minutes Rilla started giggling and wanting to get down and swim herself.

Her dad took her to the shallow end and taught her how to swim.

Everyone was having fun until they heard evil laughter, but it wasn't Gutt's , It was Duncan, on Gutt's ship.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" Emma said.

"Hello Shira, is your Daughter having fun with her nightmares" Duncan said with a smirk.

Shira's vivid blue eyes widen and she growled so did Diego.

"Why would you give her scary nightmares" Ellie asked.

"Because, in the dreams, that was my evil side, so that she could kill that Diego" Duncan said.

"Where's the banana brain monkey?" Anna asked the blonde saber.

"Oh he died, now the crew is mine" Duncan said with a smile .

"Great" The herd said.

"Now for the battle, charge!" Yelled Duncan.

Manny and Emma gasped when they had more members of the crew, about 8 rhinos.

Yasmin and Raz jumped into action, both fighting.

Yasmin tackled Squint and clawed him, And then they both beat up a Rhino.

They high-fived.

"Go team Razin" Yasmin said. (Yasmin and Raz put together)

Emma kicked Gupta in the faced and stabbed a rhino in the shoulder. Shira and Diego were fighting Duncan

Chase and Anna mange to claw one of the rhinos.

Manny shoved one in to a wall.

Peaches landed on two of them. Renee was fighting Silas.

There were only three left and the lender grabbed Rilla.

Duncan chuckled evilly and shoved Shira into the wall.

"SHIRA" Diego cried and helped her up.

Duncan had Rilla in his huge paw.

"Mama!" Rilla yelled

"RILLA" everyone yelled.

Rodney gasped and grabbed a vine and swung over to them (like Peaches in ice age 4) and clawed Duncan in the face. "Ow!" Duncan yelled and he dropped Rilla.

She ran over to her parents.

"Grab the brat!" Duncan yelled.

Rodney was still swinging. And Duncan grabbed Rodney."Help" Rodney yelled.

"Nice try, brat, But you sister is just a little Kitty" Duncan said.

Everyone gasped, Rilla growled lowly, and ran at Duncan she bit him all over and clawed him. Renee joined her to finish off. And Rilla kicked him off a cliff.

"NOBODY CALLS ME KITTY!" She spatted loudly down at him.

Shira and Diego ran up to there kids and they nuzzled their Cubs

"Honey, you were amazing" Diego said to Rilla."would you like a hunting lesson"

"No, Daddy, I don't won't to hurt anyone" Rilla said.

And she saw a butterfly and ran, giggling, after it.

Diego chuckled. And he nuzzled Shira.

They all went home and Manny got out some sugar berries to celebrate!

"I wonder if are next story is going to this exciting" Emma said.

**The end **

_**I'm going to write a new story, hopefully I could write it today or tomorrow or maybe Thursday **_


End file.
